


The Tease

by PyroKitten



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU where Tony and Pepper didn't get together, M/M, Slight OOC!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroKitten/pseuds/PyroKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony can be an ass. This comes as no surprise to Steve. What does surprise him is why Tony screws around with Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Showers and Explanations

      There are many things a man can be. Kind, strong, loving, and so much more. Things I aim to be every day. Sometimes though, I lose my cool.

      Stark always seems to know how to rub me the wrong way, and does so in order to get a reaction. Maybe it's one big experiment to him. I honestly don't know.

      Today is one of those days.

      "Pepper, why is the shower acting up?" I call to the machine.

      "Mr. Stark requested I change the temperature when you use it," comes the AI's reply. "I am just following orders Mr. Rogers."

      "Well, could you not? I really need to take a shower without burning my skin off."

      "Alright Mr. Rogers."

      And with that, I step into the shower again, only to find it is ice-cold. I growl softly and mutter a few curses. Eventually, I give in and take my shower. Stark will pay after I'm clean.

~~~

      I sigh softly as I make my way to Stark's workshop. When I arrive, I stop at the door, trying to fix my damp hair a bit. If I'm going to deal with the inventor, might as well give him fewer things to poke fun at.

      Finally, I open the door to his workshop, walking inside and leaning against a table.

      Before I can even get a word in, he looks up from whatever metal he's messing with and smirks. "Enjoy your shower Cap?"

      I frown at this. "Seriously Stark? No, I did not. I don't get why you're so... So childish."

      He shrugs. "I'm a billionaire with too much time on his hands and a bunch of people to mess with. What do you propose I do instead?"

      I close my eyes and sigh. "Could you maybe stop? I'm not a toy, I'm a person."

      "One who's been experimented on in the past," is his snarky reply.

      At this, my eyes snap open, and in a few short strides, I have him pinned to the table he had been working near. "I did that for the good of this country. You know that."

      His smirk finally falls and he glares at me. "You took my father away in the process."

      "Not on purpose."

      "Still, he was always searching for you."

      "So I get punished for his decisions?"

      "Well..." At this, Stark pauses. He looks away from me, the fire in his eyes having died down. "I suppose part of it is that you're one of the few connections I still have to him. On one hand, I want to keep you close to remember him. On the other, I mess with you because I've always felt hurt because of my father..." He trails off.

      I sigh softly once more and gently tilt his head so he's looking at me. "Is that really the reason you've been messing with me?"

      He nods, smiling weakly.

      "Dammit Tony... That's not how you deal with problems. You should have just talked to me about it instead of pissing me off all the time."

      He shrugs, a devilish smirking appearing on his face. "Where's the fun in that? 'Sides, if I talked to you from the beginning, I wouldn't have you here right now~"

      My mouth opens and closes several times as my brain tries to process what he said. Finally, I stutter out, "S-so you're just going to tease me more?"

      He laughs at this. "No. Steve, I'm going to be honest. You're a sweet guy, and as much as I like messing with you, I'd rather be close to you. Sometimes, I do things like this to get your attention. And now that I have it, well..." He pauses, tugging on my collar so that our noses nearly touch. "I think I want to keep it..."

      A blush erupts on my cheeks and I look to the side. "Tony, I think you're going a bit too far this time..." I mutter out. "It's one thing to mess with a shower or play an airstrike siren at three in the morning. Playing with my heart though..."

      "Who said I'm playing? Steve, look at me."

      I look back at him, only to find him running his free hand through his hair.

      "I'll admit, sometimes I pull some Grade A bullshit on you. This though... I mean it Steve. I like you a lot. I get it if you don't believe me b-"

      I cut him off with a quick kiss. His eyes widen in the slightest. "W-wha..."

      I shrug, blush darkening. "You seem sincere. If... If you're not messing with me... I like you too Tony. Even if you can be an ass."

      He finally comes out of his stupor and smirks. "You know you love it when I am though~"

      I chuckle, teasingly saying, "Don't push your luck Stark."

      "And if I want to?" He questions.

      I smirk lightly, hands moving to grip his waist gently. "I may just have to shut you up again..."

      He tugs on my collar once more and whispers, "I'd love to see you try~"


	2. Fun Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Enough said.

      Words aren't really necessary at this point. Having confessed to each other, lust overtakes us, and everything, the stolen glances, lingering touches, electrifying chemistry, comes to fruition in this one moment.

      I stare longingly into Tony's eyes before stealing another kiss. This one is more heated and reciprocated quickly. My hands grip the other male's hips tighter as his find their home around my neck.

      We separate for air, and Tony whispers, "My room. Now."

      This is all I need to hear. I lift the inventor and rush out of his lab, arriving at his room in record time.

      I set him on his bed unceremoniously.

      "Y'know Cap, I don't think I've ever seen you move that fast," he murmurs, a smirk forming on his face. "Didn't know you were that eager~"

      I roll my eyes, pulling my shirt off as I reply with, "At least I'm the dominant one in this situation."

      "No you're no-" My shirt now discarded, I cut him off with another kiss, forcing him to lay back on the bed as I begin to remove his shirt as well. When it reaches his neck, I cease my assault on his mouth, fully removing his shirt.

      "Still think you're in charge?" I question cockily.

      He rolls his eyes, pulling me closer to him. "Less talk, more kissing."

      I chuckle, kissing along and down his jawline, pausing at his collarbone and sucking on it.

      He grunts softly. "Jeez Cap, I knew you were protective, but never thought you were possessive."

      After leaving a good sized mark, my eyes flit up to his momentarily. "What about less chit chat?"

      He shrugs, hands pushing me further down his body. "Shut me up then."

      I smile faintly, shaking my head in the slightest, and comply with his request as I continue my journey down his body. As I near his navel, I begin to toy with his pants button, eventually opening the damned clothing. I glance up at him, smirking when I notice him watching me, and chuck his pants off, palming him through his boxers.

      He moans softly, glaring at me disapprovingly. "I swear to God Steve, if you don't get that mouth where it belongs..."

      I chuckle, lowering his boxers leisurely, taking in the beautiful sight before me.

      He whines impatiently and I roll my eyes. Finally, I kiss his tip lovingly, trailing down his member agonizingly slow.

      "Knew you were an old man Cap, never thought this slow though," Tony whispers breathily.

      I hum softly in response, finally licking a stripe from base to tip, and take him in my mouth, tongue swirling languidly.

      He gasps softly, hand reaching down to thread through my hair and force my head lower. "Fuck Cap," is all he manages to choke out as his breathing becomes more ragged and filled with gentle moans.

      I bob my head rhythmically, moving my hand to wrap around what I can't fit in my mouth. His shudders and moans of pleasure urge me to continue, knowing the inevitable outcome of such stimulation.

      "God, fuck, Steve!" Tony hisses as he comes in my mouth.

      I swallow his seed and release his spent member with a slight pop. "Yeah Stark?" I question cheekily.

      He glances at me through hazy eyes and grunts out, "Lube. Table. Beside bed."

      After a moment, the meaning of such mumblings clicks within my mind, and I stand with a small smirk, removing my remaining clothing. "Who's eager now, eh?"

      He glares pointedly at me as I retrieve the lube, as well as a condom, and I only chuckle. "Just get to it."

      I shift him further up the bed and kiss him sweetly as I cover my finger in the slick substance. Once appropriately covered, I circle his back entrance with the finger, gently slipping it in.

      Tony groans in satisfaction. He pulls back from the kiss as I wiggle my finger around, asking, "Okay, first time doing this or not?"

      I pause, a slight blush coming to my cheeks. "It's not. Granted, I've been drunk all other times, but it's not."

      He nods, kissing my nose. "Well, don't be afraid to be rough. I'm not made of glass Steve."

      I nod shyly as I retract my hand and slick up a second finger, returning them to his puckered entrance and inserting them quickly. Tony groans approvingly, shifting on top of my hand. I take this as my cue and scissor his entrance, curling my fingers in all ways and directions. He kisses me roughly, thrusting downwards onto my fingers.

      I retract my fingers a final time and smile at the inventor as I slip on the condom and align myself with his entrance. He nods at me and I push in, biting my lip in an attempt to conceal a moan. Tony does no such thing and moans loudly, mumbling, "Move," after a few seconds.

      I comply, pulling back before thrusting back in. We both moan this time at the sensation, and I set a steady pace, mumbling variations of Tony's name between gasps of pleasure.

      And then, I hit it. "Fuck! Steve, there! For the love of gluten free waffles, hit there again!"

      I nod, aiming at what I assume to be his prostate. He grips the bedsheets tightly, moaning loudly. I thrust harder and faster, knowing his and my ends are approaching.

      He moans my name a final time, his seed bursting forth and covering us both. His clenched sphincter proves to be too much for me as I go into sensory overload and come as well. I slip out of him with a short gasp of his name, pushing him to lay back. I lay next to him, shutting my eyes as I ride the waves of pleasure.

      "So, gonna take a shower again Cap?" Tony asks cheekily as his breathing evens out.

      My eyes snap open and I smirk at him. "Only if you join me~" I whisper lowly.

      I don't believe either of us has ever been that eager to shower before.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this for one of my friends and they said that if I didn't already have an ao3 account I had to get one and post this. Well, here I am. Second part, as per said friend's request, is pure smut. Hope y'all enjoyed.


End file.
